


Causing Problems

by kalliblast



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Izaya Being Izaya (Durarara!!), Mild Language, Short Story, but has the vibe of a long one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalliblast/pseuds/kalliblast
Summary: One of your biggest mistakes was getting involved with Izaya Orihara. You could also argue that it was the best thing to ever happen to you.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. What A Lovely Night For A Drink And A Parade

**Author's Note:**

> My friend (Rimupon on here) got me into this show and this character and I decided I'd write a lil something. She helped me write it, too :D  
> I don't know if this show is still huge or anything, but to those who do see this and give it a read, thank you and enjoy!

One of your biggest mistakes was getting involved with Izaya Orihara. The first few times you met with him, you came for information (like just about everyone else); about classmates, about old family friends, you were skeptical about some things and just wanted to know if your hunches were correct. It was costly, but with your rich ass parents, it didn’t really matter.  


After those initial meetings, though, you started stopping by more regularly. You didn’t even ask for anything. No information or services. You’d make an appointment (as if it was business), but then just stop by and drop 30,000 yen on his desk, take a seat, and then _talk for hours._ After about half an hour he’d ask, “Do you need anything, though?” and you’d just say, “I’m getting there.” You never did, though.  


You’d finish whatever rant you had on your mind, dismiss yourself with a bow, and then not contact him again until a week or so later, when something new would come up. You’d make appointments to just… talk. It was annoying, he really hated it, but you did call ahead of time, and paid him as if there was some actual business, so he couldn't really complain. He reminded you a couple of times that he’s not running a therapy service, but you’d return it with that he never asked you to leave, which was bold, but you were right. You weren’t expecting anything from him, and he was still getting paid, so it didn’t matter to him too much.  


When you started to show up more often, though, Izaya started to get _very_ skeptical. He decided to research you, find out anything he might need to use against you if you happen to be some kind of spy. His first question, where did someone your age get so much money to spend in the first place, was answered with a quick search of your name that brought up your parents, and it fell in place from there. Far as he could tell, you had no ulterior motive other than to be a chatterbox.  


For a bit he didn’t mind, then one day while he had no other work to do and got bored, he started to mess with you. Just for fun. How he usually does, just to see if you’d react or get pissed off and stop coming. You didn’t, though. In turn, it pissed him off how you weren’t responding to him how anyone else would. But it also interested him. He started to say outlandish things, just to see if he could get a rise out of you. You weren’t biting, though. You’d just nod at his comments, as if “why don’t you start a gang war?” was solid advice.  


Izaya misjudged you a lot. He thought you were simply a college loner who needed someone to talk to, but you did, indeed start a gang war.  


It was all over the news, some mysterious person put a hit out for a low level Yellow Scarves thug, and successfully got him killed. No one knew who did it. Everyone in the Scarves thought it was the Dollars, the Dollars thought it was the return of the Squares, the Squares don’t have enough active members to think anything. Not even know-it-all Izaya could pinpoint who it was exactly.  


That was, until your next visit.  


You had this weird glint in your eyes this time around. You threw your usual wad of cash down onto the table, got comfortable, and then went off about how the hit was “the most exciting thing I’ve ever done in my life.” Izaya was… Well, he did tell you to do it, so he couldn’t say he was shocked, but he definitely didn’t think a little rich girl like you would have it in you to get someone _killed…. **for fun.** _   


Needless to say, his interest was ultimately piqued. This was the kind of wild reaction he wanted to get out of you a while ago. Call him a bad person for enabling this behavior, he knows who he is. You’re an odd one, and now he can use this to his own advantage. And see how far he can get you to go.  


Problems started to rise more and more when he realized how sloppy you were. He began having to actually help you. You needed someone to cover your tracks better. Someone that no one across Tokyo or Ikebukuro would dare mess with. Obviously, he put himself up for this position.  


So after that first incident, he told you that you didn’t have to pay him anymore to visit. You became a little experiment for him. How far will one ‘innocent’ girl go to feel like she had a purpose? It was fucked up from the start, but he made it obvious to you that he was just using you. You didn’t have a real partnership.  


But fuck if human emotions don’t suck, huh? 


	2. They Call Me The Medicine Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not very good at this.

You pulled at all stops to try to get the gangs of Ikebukuro riled up; chat forms, emails, ransom notes, anything and everything. But you’re bound to screw up from time to time. You don’t really know what you’re doing. So, Izaya made it a rule that you couldn’t make any real big plays without him there to approve them.   


“But that’s boring.”   


“And safe.”   


You sighed, knowing he’s right. You don’t really like the idea of having to follow his orders, though.   


So you didn’t.   


He should have seen this coming, really. Humans were known to do the opposite of what they’re told, even if it could harm them.   


During one particular escapade, you left a very sloppy trail of evidence. You completely underestimated the IQ of these gang members, plus you’re super inexperienced, and a bit cocky. Your plan was to go around one of the Scarves’ warehouses and leave threats that you planted to make it look like they were from the dollars. All the while, you wanted to listen in on their meeting, hoping to get something good to use to your advantage.   


Sadly, though, that didn’t happen. You ended up getting caught fairly quickly. Your movements were loud and you aren’t too good at sneaking around. The second you heard someone suspect something, you bolted. But you weren’t fast enough. Having no prior training or experience didn’t help either. Luckily, there wasn’t enough of the puzzle there for them to piece together that you started the whole war in the first place, but they assumed you were a Dollar trying to collect information. So, in turn, they beat you the fuck up. You laid on the floor for a while after they left, crying and a mess. One of them spat in your face, “Tell your Dollar buddies to stop messing with the Yellow Scarves!”   


Honestly, it was humiliating. Even more so when you had to slowly limp your way back to Izaya’s, bruised and bloodied and such. When he opened the door for you, he looked pleased, an “I told you so” smile on his face, but when you fell to his feet and started to cry, he dropped the condescending look.   


He sighed, helping you up and taking you to the bathroom. He told you to sit on the edge of the bathtub while he rummaged through the medicine cabinets. You peeked into the mess and saw _a lot_ of bandages, medicines, and healing creams. Someone like him probably has this happen often, huh?   


He eventually found what he was looking for, pulling out a large roll of bandages, adhesive, scissors, rubbing alcohol, and a cloth. You flinched back when he got close to you.   


“What? Are you scared of doctors?”   


“You’re not exactly the nicest or gentlest of people.”   


He rolled his eyes and then, as you expected, dumped a shit ton of alcohol onto the worst of the wounds. You yelped, tears forming in your eyes, but he ignored you and just kept trying to disinfect the cuts. You were making this difficult.   


After the hard part, though, he was surprisingly gentle. He wrapped up your arms and legs, put some smaller bandages on your face (though you insisted that you could do it yourself), and even gave you really clear instructions on how to change the dirty bandages. When it was all done, you thanked him profusely, and even started crying again. It made him uncomfortable.   


“Just… listen to me next time. Then this won’t happen again and I won’t have to waste my expensive bandages.”   


You nodded profusely, promised you’d be more careful and listen, and then went to leave for the night. Before you did, though, you gave him a quick goodbye hug. Needless to say, it was awkward as shit. And unnecessary, but you felt like it worked as a final thank you.   


If you really think about it, he’s the whole reason you got into this mess. But you were thanking him like he was your savior.   


Humans are really strange, and you’re no exception. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half way there! Anyone enjoying it so far?


	3. You're My Experimental Game, Just Human Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just an experiment.... right?

With the riot you’ve caused, you can barely walk around Tokyo (nevermind Ikebukuro) without a cop stopping you and asking where you’re going. You always say the same thing, “visiting my friend, we need to study for finals.” They buy it, duh, because what would a sweet, little college student have to do with gang violence? Oh, stay innocent, stupid cops!   


You wait by Izaya’s door while he finishes with a customer. Once they leave, you slip in and take your usual spot on his couch. He’s clicking and typing things on his computer. You’re not exactly sure what he was doing on it, but you know he’s been keeping notes on you and the whole operation since it started.   


“Anything new?”   


“The Scarves are finally starting to move in on the Dollars. They might make a real attack soon!”   


He notes your excitement, but still asks, “How does that make you feel?”   


Remember how he said he wasn’t your therapist? Well, he took on some characteristics of one when he started using you as his experiment. How someone reacts to all this gang stuff without having prior gang experience is usually the same; tense, worried, fearful for their life, but you on the other hand, have managed to exceed his expectations. He was hesitant to say so at first, but now he might say you’re like an assistant. Not exactly an equal, there’s no way he’d ever say that, but you might have climbed a bit higher in the ranks than just “experiment” or “customer.” The work you did actually benefited his business, more people than ever were in need of information during a crisis. And he got to further his own personal research.   


After a moment you answer, “Proud.” He gives you a dark smile, “Good.” He added some notes about this development into his computer.   


“I’m assuming you’re here for more than just business talk?”   


You nod. He figured as much, there was nothing scheduled today. He waved you on, telling you to start.   


Then you go into another one of your tangents. About family, home life, about how that one cut left a huge scar in a weird spot, about school. Izaya’s come to learn that you have a lot of fucked up things in your life. It made him relieved that it really wasn’t his problem. But he still listens, which is the weirdest thing of it all. You’re supposed to be just an experiment. He doesn’t give you advice or anything like that, but he’ll respond sometimes. It makes you feel oddly… warm. _Maybe he gives more of a shit than he lets on?_   


Or it’s just one of his tricks. Not like he needed those anyway, you already do everything he says.   


You got an answer to that about an hour later, when you started to rant about some guy in your class who has been giving you trouble. You barely knew the guy’s name, but he just thought that it was funny to randomly flirt with girls and call them stupid names like “boobielicious.” Really, it was awkward and made you uncomfortable, but after complaining so much you could only accept no one was going to do anything about it. After you finished saying all that, Izaya seemed… off. He played it off as if he wasn’t paying attention, but you couldn’t but think that maybe he was… jealous? No, you idiot. That’s definitely not it. He did seem kind of... angry on your behalf, if that makes sense. You figured teasing him or pushing his buttons at all about it was a bad idea.   


Little did you know he was plotting _murder._   


Before you left that night, he offhandedly asked if you could describe the guy from earlier. You gave a brief description of his appearance, from what you could remember, but didn’t bother to question why. Sometimes when it came to Izaya, it was best to not know. You were already involved way too much with illegal activities.   


Izaya hadn’t realized how attached to you he had gotten until he made the orders for a few of his guys to threaten a college student. Needless to say, that kid wouldn’t be bothering you anymore unless he wanted personal beef with Izaya Orihara. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost done! it was short but i enjoyed writing it tbh


	4. Heaven Help A Fool Who Falls In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Sorry for the wait (and the sort of anticlimactic ending). School happened :(

After a particularly rough day, you sat in your room, thinking. Your room seemed unfamiliar now, like it wasn’t really you anymore. And that brought you to who really is _“you”_ now.   


As it is now, you’re either going to get yourself killed by a gang member or thrown in jail for disrupting the peace. You have connections. Well one connection: Izaya. But you’re sure he knows people who could bail you out or something. You’d like to think you’re safe as long as you stick by him. He is pretty powerful in this world.   


But then… would he really care? It’s a nice _thought_ that he’d help you if you needed it, but you figured you were pretty disposable. He could get someone else to take over your little scheme and then… well you’d be in jail. You can never really be too sure with him, if he’d give a shit or not.   


You didn’t realize how much you started to think about him until you were at home one day, eating dinner with your parents. It was quiet, as usual, and boring, as usual. You could not wait until you were dismissed so you could get ready and leave. Big plans were in the works for your next move and you were excited. Plus, you haven’t seen Izaya since last week. You don’t want to say you miss him, because that sounded sappy and stupid, but yeah, sometimes you feel like that.   


Your parents didn’t know where you were going so often and you didn’t even bother to make up a lie. They didn’t really care, anyway. Didn’t even question you when you came home covered in bandages and scrapes. All they’re useful for is giving you a fat allowance and tell you to go “have fun.” Some people might say that you should be happy that you’re so well off and have parents who don’t restrict you, but sometimes it was really lonely, you know? You didn’t have any close friends, everyone in class thought you were some snobby, spoiled asshole. Who lives in a place like gang-riddled Ikebukuro when they could afford to move to any place in the world? You and your weird parents, you guess.   


The second your father dismissed you, you put on your shoes and went out the door. You skipped your way to the station, the trip feeling a lot shorter than the first few times you went. You knocked when you got to his apartment, but there was a long moment before the door finally opened. Izaya seemed hesitant to let you in.   


“Something… wrong?” You didn’t want to sound like you were intruding, but he was acting kind of odd. He seemed to snap out of it, though, because his signature smile comes back and he moves to let you in. You walk in and take a seat on the couch, waiting for him to take his seat at his desk, but like last time, he sits next to you. You both kind of just sit there in silence, staring straight ahead and not looking at each other. It was uncharacteristically awkward. And weird. Didn’t he have some plan he wanted to share with you…? Or…?   


Finally, he spoke up, making you look at him, “Are you… happy with what you’ve created?”   


“I don’t know? Are you?”   


“Fair point.”   


It was quiet again before he continued, “If you want to stop this operation, you can. I have ways to make sure no one will figure out it was you. And if something does happen, I can provide you with protection.”   


What the hell is he talking about? Is he getting cold feet _now?_ After all you’ve been through?   


“Did I do something wrong?”   


“No… no, you didn’t. This whole thing was a mistake.”   


Oh, ouch. “Explain.” You tried not to look _too_ hurt by the comment.   


“The experiment. I wanted to see how far I could push you, what you would do for me or my business to just have someone to talk to. You exceeded my expectations from the beginning. I should have just dropped it there.”   


He wasn’t telling you everything he needed to, though, because you were still a bit confused. You took a minute to think about his words, and then-   


“You got attached.”   


“Maybe.”   


You laughed, “I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble.” You were being genuine.   


“You haven’t. Don’t worry about that. I just don’t know what I’m going to do. This wasn’t really supposed to happen.” _Guess that’s just human, though, huh?_   


You felt kind of accomplished. You made _the_ Izaya Orihara like you a little more than he should, to the point that he feels like he should protect you and that you should drop the operation so he could do so.   


You scooted a bit closer to him, “Well maybe I got attached too.”   


He gave you a smirk, “Really, now?”   


You rolled your eyes, “I’m not that obvious, shut up.” He only shrugged, with his iconic smirk wide as ever. You ignored it and continued, “This little game I started… It’s the best adrenaline rush I’ve ever had. But even before this, I was talking to you. I don’t really have many friends, you know,” Izaya had to bite his tongue from saying something snarky, “And talking to you was so relieving. I guess I got attached a while ago…” You laughed nervously.   


“Well then… what now?”   


“If it’s okay with you I still want to work together. But maybe… you know… a little more casual?”   


He put a finger on his chin in mock though before saying, “I’d like that.” He got closer to you, closing the gap between you both on the couch, and put his arm around you. Your heart jumped in your chest as you curled up to him, feeling oddly safe in the most dangerous person’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'm proud of this one but I felt bad leaving it unfinished haha

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got major spoilers while tagging this, so that's fun. 
> 
> I had no idea what to call this. The google doc I typed it in is called "my holy fuck she doesn't stop" so...
> 
> All feedback is appreciated, even the bad kind.


End file.
